


Любовный треугольник и папочка

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящие друзья всегда приходят на помощь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовный треугольник и папочка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Оми  
> Написано на Майский фестиваль.

— Да он издевается! — выдохнул Хьюга и устало опустился на пол. Зажатый в кулаке лист с расписанием на завтра немного подрагивал.

— Мм? Что там? — поинтересовался Киёши, который как раз вытирал взмокшее лицо футболкой.

— На, полюбуйся, — Хьюга протянул ему расписание и упал на спину. На секунду стало хорошо. А потом мышцы заныли с утроенной силой, и стало совсем плохо.

— Ну-у, — где-то сверху протянул Киёши, — оно почти не отличается от сегодняшнего.

— Ага, — прохрипел Хьюга и закрыл глаза ладонью. — Только тем, что по горам нам бегать с пяти утра и до обеда, а потом тренировки до самого вечера. Совсем ничем не отличается.

Он зло рассмеялся. Это же фартлек, чёрт подери, а не игра на выживание! Кагетора-сан решил их убить, наверное. С такими нагрузками у них не останется сил даже для того, чтобы доползти до спален. Так и попадают на маты в спортзале. Прямо как Хьюга сейчас. Говорят, когда человек смеется — терять ему уже нечего. Хотя ладно он, а как завтрашний забег переживёт Куроко — тот еще вопрос. 

Хьюге на мгновение стало стыдно: это он сейчас не в силах подняться, а не Куроко, который уже вовсю плещется в ванной.

— Ну, Хьюга. Ты преувеличиваешь, — в своей раздражающей манере ответил Киёши, хотя оптимизма в его голосе поубавилось. Он вздохнул и тяжело опустился рядом. — Кагетора-сан не шутил, когда говорил, что устроит нам самую крутую тренировку, которую только возможно забесплатно.

«Не тренировку, а медленное схождение в ад», — подумал Хьюга, но вслух только повторил:

— Ага.

Разговаривать совсем не хотелось. Шевелиться и открывать глаза — тоже. А надо было вставать и топать к остальным. Эх, горячая ванна... Как же здорово погрузиться в неё после тяжелого дня, смыть с себя пыль и пот. Вот бы еще телепортироваться прямо туда, чтобы не пришлось подниматься и переставлять ноги.

— Капитан, — откуда-то издалека донёсся голос Киёши. — Пошли мыться, а то останемся без горячей воды.

— М-м, — согласно промычал Хьюга и провалился в сон, где было душистое мыло, жёсткая — именно такая, как он любил — мочалка и целое озеро тёплой воды, в которую он погрузился по самую макушку и наслаждался тем, как постепенно расслабляются натренированные за день мышцы.

Что-то во всём этом было не так. Хьюга разлепил глаза и обнаружил себя по шее в воде. На макушке лежала ладонь Киёши и поддерживала голову.

— Прости, — неловко улыбнулся тот, но руку всё же не убрал. — Ты отключился в зале, пришлось тащить тебя на себе.

«А еще раздевать, мыть и укладывать в ванную», — додумал Хьюга и ощутил, как щёки заливает румянец. Как-то неловко вышло.

— Это ты прости, — пробурчал он и, расплескивая воду, отсел подальше от Киёши, его мягкого голоса и удобных ладоней. Хорошо еще, что очки запотели, а то совсем было бы невыносимо.

Хьюга закусил губу и отвернулся: он, конечно, был благодарен за заботу, но как-то это было слишком. И не объяснишь же этому идиоту, что раздевать и мыть людей в отключке не очень прилично — поморгает своими глазищами, сделает удивлённую рожу и спросит, что, мол, в этом такого. И правда — что?

Нужно меньше заморачиваться из-за всякой фигни, подумал Хьюга и протёр стекла очков. В онсене вон голой задницей сверкал, а тут вдруг засмущался.

— Пойду я, а то, кажется, снова на ходу засыпаю, — сказал он и поднялся.

— Пол скользкий, — заботливо напомнил Киёши, даже не думая отворачиваться, пока Хьюга наклонялся и перекидывал ноги через бортик ванной. Этим-то он и раздражал — своей показушной детской непосредственностью, под которой было ещё много, очень много слоёв.

— Ты тоже не особо расслабляйся, — сказал Хьюга, накинув на плечи банный халат.

Всё-таки пройдет ещё не один год, прежде чем он сможет разгадать Киёши. Если вообще сможет.

В коридоре ему встретилась Рико. Разморенная и раскрасневшаяся после горячей ванны, она шла к себе в комнату, на ходу приглаживая мокрые волосы. С них стекали капельки и, медленно спускаясь по длинной белой шейке, затекали за ворот халата.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — пробурчала Рико и насупилась.

— А! — отлип Хьюга. — Добрый, — добавил он чуть тише.

Захотелось как минимум дать себе по лбу. Нехорошо так пялиться, но от вида капель на коже Рико его просто повело. Правду говорят, что даже небольшой, но правильно оголённый участок кожи действует гораздо сильнее грубой порнографической обнажёнки. Особенно когда это кожа твоей любимой девушки.

— Вижу, папочка вас совсем загонял, — добавила она, поворачивая в сторону комнат.

Хьюга был рад составить ей компанию и пройтись вместе.

— Есть немного, — неопределенно ответил он. Особенно вдохновляет расписание на завтра, едва не сказал Хьюга, но осёкся. Он здесь для того, чтобы подготовиться к Зимнему Кубку, поэтому нечего ныть. Тем более Рико, которая столько сделала для Сейрин. И которая столько значила для него самого.

— Папу иногда заносит, не обращай внимания, — устало добавила она.

О, ещё как заносит. Хьюга хорошо помнил тот случай с пистолетом. Хотя он сам виноват — нечего было подглядывать в онсене.

— Ну, ладно. — Рико остановилась. 

Дальше Хьюге надо было сворачивать в общую комнату, а Рико — в тренерское крыло. Кагетора-сан позаботился о том, чтобы не оставлять свою дочурку рядом с «малолетними извращенцами».

— Э... — Наверное, надо было бы пожелать спокойной ночи и разойтись. Но между тем, что надо, и тем, чего хотелось, была огромная пропасть из робости. А хотелось стоять рядом, вдыхая её сладкий абрикосовый шампунь, поболтать немного, а потом, когда Рико продрогнет после ванны — а она обязательно должна продрогнуть — Хьюга обнимет её и согреет. А потом и поцелует.

Может быть.

Может быть, он бы так и сделал, если не покраснел, как младшеклассник.

— Ох, Хьюга, — Рико улыбнулась одними глазами. — И о чём ты только думаешь?

Она подняла руку и потянула за дужку очков. Сердце пропустило удар. Неужели Рико, милая, умная Рико, которая всё понимает без слов...

— С лёгким паром, моя девочка! — пропел рядом зычный тенор Кагеторы-сан.

— Вот ведь блин! — процедила та сквозь зубы и уже погромче добавила, приторно-сладко: — Ой, Хьюга, у тебя тут ресничка. Дай-ка я её уберу.

По щеке мазнули мягкие пальчики, а потом очки снова были водружены на место.

— Сейчас папочка помоется и придёт спеть своей девочке колыбельную, — пропел Кагетора-сан.

«Девочка» посмотрела на него убийственным взглядом.

— Только попробуй, извращенец. — Она вздохнула и потерла переносицу. — Эх, ладно. Спокойной ночи, Хьюга.

— Д-да, спокойной.

Хьюга с сожалением посмотрел ей в след. Эх, ещё полминуты — и они бы поцеловались.

— Кажется, тебе завтра рано вставать, — заметил Кагетора. — Или... недостаточно рано? — Его бровь насмешливо поползла вверх.

— Спокойной ночи, Кагетора-сан! — отчеканил Хьюга и быстренько удалился.

Да уж, ещё неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось, застань их Кагетора-сан за поцелуем. Пришлось бы Сейрин искать нового капитана.

 

Ночью сон не шёл. То ли из-за усталости и боли в мышцах, то ли оттого, что Хьюга в общем-то неплохо выспался в спортивном зале, а потом в ванной, но уснуть никак не получалось. Когда тебе не спится, а рядом сладко посапывают члены команды, жизнь кажется особенно несправедливой.

Кажется, у Хьюги начиналась депрессия. Надо думать о своих бросках, о Зимнем Кубке, в конце концов, а он страдает из-за того, что не может даже на пять минут остаться наедине с Рико. Не то чтобы она любила зажиматься по углам или целоваться, пока губы не опухнут, но... Рико ведь была девушкой — хрупкой и нежной, какой бы боевой и упрямой при этом не казалась. Сначала Хьюга угробил свой шанс на романтический вечер в осене — но как же тут не возглавить отряд по подглядыванию, когда вокруг столько зеленых кохаев, а он — капитан и вообще — мужик! — потом Кагетора-сан со своей пушкой, а потом тренировки и эти вечные слежки «Рико-чан, ты где?», «Рико-чан, ты нужна папочке!»

Хьюга перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Шея Рико... Интересно, он доживет до того момента, когда сможет прикоснуться к ней губами? 

Доживет, конечно! Только вот когда тебе шестнадцать, ждать совсем не хочется. Немного подумав, он откинул одеяло, нащупал в темноте тапочки и вышел в туалет. 

Дрочить в незнакомой обстановке получалось плохо. Мешало почти всё — от запаха хлорки до цвета панелей. Хьюга вздохнул и попытался ещё раз представить шею Рико, её губы, изящные ступни. Он бы целовал их — обводил языком выступающие костяшки, вбирал бы в рот аккуратные пальчики. Рико называла бы его дураком, смеялась от щекотки, задыхалась, стонала бы... О да...

На головке выступила смазка, стало приятнее. Хьюга закусил губу и попытался сосредоточиться на мыслях о ступнях Рико — почему-то от них стояло особенно хорошо. Член скользил в руке, яички потяжелели. Хьюга провел языком по губам — да, ещё немного и...

— Хьюга! — отразился эхом голос Киёши. — Хьюга, ты здесь?

Да твою ж!

— Здесь, — ответил Хьюга, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не добавить парочку смачных эпитетов.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Хьюга посмотрел на зажатый в руке член.

— Более или менее, — сказал он после небольшой паузы.

— Ты давно ушел из спальни, я забеспокоился. — Пояснил Киёши, подойдя прямо к двери кабинки. Ну, спасибо, что не зашел в соседнюю и не встал на толчок, чтобы заглянуть.

Хьюга поперхнулся от собственных мыслей. 

— Киёши, — сказал он вкрадчиво, — вообще-то я тут дрочу.

— О! — сказал Киёши. 

Повисло молчание.

Хьюга потеребил в руке опавший член. Мда, ну и вечер выдался.

— Ну... э... Я тогда пойду.

— Уж будь так добр, — съязвил Хьюга.

Хлопнула дверь туалета. В трубах шумела вода. Дрочить настроения не было. Хьюга постоял несколько минут, бестолково пялясь на закрытую дверь кабинки, потом заправил свой многострадальный орган в бельё и пошел мыть руки.

— Неловко вышло, прости, — сказал ему поджидающий у туалета Киёши.

— Да ты! Ты следишь за мной или что?! — окрысился Хьюга. — Я тебя убью когда-нибудь!

— А... Прости, — Киёши, как всегда, хорошо умел играть в дурачка. — Вообще-то, пока я тебя ждал в спальне, захотел отлить и...

— Можешь не продолжать. Иди уже! — фыркнул Хьюга и направился в спальню. Теперь ныли не только натруженные мышцы, но и кое-что между ног. 

— Ну осторожнее можно же, — пробормотал сонный Изуки, когда Хьюга споткнулся о его ноги в темноте.

— А нечего тут раскидываться конечностями! — прошипел Хьюга и бухнулся на свой футон.

Через несколько минут вернулся Киёши.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он, когда улегся.

— А как же.

Было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но Хьюга готов был поспорить, что Киёши улыбался от уха до уха. Всё-таки идея спать на соседних футонах была не самой удачной, подумал он, снимая очки.

 

Ночью началась гроза. По такому счастливому поводу команде разрешили поспать до семи утра, а когда более-менее выспавшиеся и кряхтящие от удовольствия ребята вышли на улицу, стало ясно, что ни о каком фартлеке сегодня не может быть и речи. Коганей прямо на месте возносил хвалу Фудзину, Райдзину и, кажется, остальному пантеону богов, к дождю никакого отношения не имеющему. Хьюга был так рад, что даже пропустил мимо ушей два или три каламбура Изуки по поводу.

Тренировки в зале были для них привычны — сначала разминка, потом разделение на две команды, после — отработка индивидуальных приёмов. Стоило признать, что, несмотря на общую усталость, советы Кагеторы были очень к месту. Во всяком случае, Хьюга уже мог забивать трёхочковые через блок. Не всегда попадал, но... Попробуй тут попади, когда тебя закрывает Киёши, решивший вдруг вспомнить молодость и выйти из-под кольца.

— Что, снова играешь в мастера на все руки? — усмехнулся Хьюга и отпрыгнул, стараясь забить.

Разумеется, Киёши, с его длинными руками и огромными ладонями перехватил мяч до того, как он успел набрать необходимую высоту.

— Мы должны быть готовыми ко всему, — ответит тот и рванул к кольцу.

Тут он прав, думал Хьюга, наблюдая, как первогодки ринулись на перехват. Нет никакой гарантии, что Тоо выставит против него Сакурая, как было на Интерхай. Это может быть кто-то более рослый и агрессивный вроде Вакамацу или даже Аомине.

Разница в опыте была слишком заметной — Киёши обошел всех и через два шага забил бы данк, если бы не Куроко. Передача через Изуки — и Хьюга снова может забивать. В этот раз он не медлил.

— Ох, Куроко, — рассмеялся Киёши, потрепав того по плечу. — В следующий раз я буду внимательнее.

— Не сомневаюсь, семпай, — совершенно серьезно ответил Куроко и занял свою позицию.

Ближе к вечеру снова полил дождь. После ужина ребята расслабились и зевали так, что едва не выворачивали челюсти. Хьюга и сам несколько раз лез пальцами под очки, чтобы потереть глаза. Спать хотелось неимоверно, но он не мог позволить себе прохлаждаться, даже когда тренер дал добро на свободное время. Тем более что зал был свободен. Можно было потренировать трёхочковые.

Мяч слушался просто отменно. Простой бросок или с отскоком — когда в зале только ты, мяч и корзина — всё понятно и просто. Ничего общего с тем напряжением, которое царит на площадке во время матча. За это Хьюга и любил баскетбол — он разный, он приводит мысли в порядок, отметает фальшь, оголяет истину. Истин у Хьюги было несколько. И одна из них — он боялся предстоящего матча с Тоо. Предвкушал, ждал с нетерпением, но боялся. Боялся банально не справиться с эмоциями и промазать. Любой бы боялся на его месте. Глупо отрицать это и делать вид, что всё в порядке.

— В порядке будет, если я всё сделаю для победы, — произнес он вслух, выбросил руки и... снова забил.

— Ты похож на Мидориму.

Хьюга вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не обернулся. Кто же еще, как не Киёши, будет ему мешать?

— Не знал, что ты с ним в таких тесных отношениях, — лениво ответил он, потом осознал подтекст сказанного и покраснел.

— Не я. Просто слухи ходят, что он тренирует свои броски, пока руки не начинают отваливаться. 

— У кого-то в Шутоку длинный язык, — пробормотал Хьюга и пошёл за мячом. Он даже знал, у кого. Но говорить об этом сейчас не хотелось. Настрой был не тот.

— К слову, — заговорил Киёши после очередного попадания. — Твои тоже скоро начнут отваливаться. Уже десять вечера. Ты проторчал в зале три часа.

— А? — не поверил сначала Хьюга, а потом сделал пару разминочных движений. И едва удержался, чтобы не схватиться за плечи. И правда. — Ну, надо же, — скривился от боли он. — Я и не заметил даже.

— Как капитан ты подаешь прекрасный пример команде, — непонятно зачем похвалил Киёши. Как будто Хьюга сам не знал. Только в зал он пришёл не пример команде подавать, а потренироваться в тишине. — Ложись на маты, разомну тебя немного. А то завтра и руки поднять не сможешь.

Хьюга хотел было возразить, но согласился. Глупо отказываться, когда мышцы натружены, а тебе предлагают массаж. Он стянул футболку, вытерся ею и пошёл к матам.

В массаже Киёши, как и любой спортсмен, знал толк. Хьюга прикрыл глаза, кайфуя от того, как расслабляются под умелыми руками плечи, как перестаёт ныть от постоянного напряжения шея, а из рук постепенно уходит боль.

— Я такими темпами усну, — сообщил он, улыбаясь от удовольствия.

— Тогда мне снова придётся нести тебя в ванную, раздевать и мыть, — тихо произнёс Киёши. Его руки замерли на шее Хьюги и совсем, ну вот совсем не массажным движением спустились к пояснице.

Тело тут же покрылось мурашками. Хьюга вздрогнул и откатился в сторону. Схватил очки, уселся на матах и уставился на Киёши.

— И вот что сейчас это было? — севшим голосом спросил он.

По всем правилам он должен был без вопросов дать Киёши в морду. Но тот был сокомандником, другом и... И не в правилах Хьюги было бить людей просто так.

— Расслабляющий массаж, — невозмутимо пожал плечами тот и расплылся в своей ангельско-идиотской улыбке.

— Ага. Ну да, — кивнул Хьюга и уставился на маты. Может, он действительно переутомился, вот и чудится всякое. Ещё и не кончил вчера, поэтому и стал слишком чувствительным.

Он бы и дальше перебирал в голове варианты, но Киёши вдруг ухватил его за лодыжку и одним движением подтянул к себе. А потом, не давая опомниться, поцеловал.

Целоваться Киёши — и где только научился? — умел. Медленно, с напором, поглаживая пальцами за ухом так, что Хьюга только ошалело моргал и не сразу сообразил, что нужно отбиваться. Киёши только хмыкнул в рот и прижал его руки к туловищу. Хьюга возмущённо булькнул и замер. И понял, что медленно падает в пучину тянущего удовольствия.

— Ого! — восхищенно сказал кто-то.

Киёши неторопливо отстранился и отошёл в сторону. В дверях стоял Кагетора-сан и улыбался самой издевательской улыбочкой, которую Хьюга когда-либо видел. Сердце ушло в пятки — вот уж попал так попал.

— Так-так-так, — пропел Кагетора-сан и с довольным видом выудил из кармана обшарпанный блокнотик и огрызок карандаша. — Значит, Очкарик и Растяпа выбывают. Дальше на очереди Смазливчик.

Размашистым движением он что-то обвёл в блокноте и снова спрятал его в карман.

— Будете уходить — не забудьте вырубить свет на щитке... голубки, — расхохотался он и ушел.

Хьюга посмотрел на свои кроссовки. Уши пылали так, что о них можно было зажигать спички. А что если бы вместо Кагеторы за ними пришла Рико?

— Теперь у тебя будет шанс, — невозмутимо сказал Киёши, сияя, как новенькая сотня йен.

— Какой еще шанс? — рыкнул Хьюга и сжал кулаки.

— Как это — какой? Побыть наедине с Рико, — как ни в чём не бывало заявил тот. Как будто только что не целовал Хьюгу. Как будто их только что не застукали... Стоп! Он сказал Рико?

Хьюга помотал головой. Сегодня он соображал на удивление туго.

— Кагетора-сан составил собственный список кандидатов на устранение. Ты бы у него первым на очереди. Ну... ты же понимаешь, вы с Рико вроде как встречаетесь, а он пока не готов принять тот факт, что его дочь выросла...

— Киёши! — прервал его речь Хьюга. Вдохнул, выдохнул, собрался с мыслями. — Но я действительно серьёзно настроен насчет Рико. И рано или поздно попрошу её руки. И если её отец скажет, что мы...

— Не скажет, Хьюга. — Внезапно посерьёзнел Киёши. — Пока ты соберёшься с духом и действительно сделаешь Рико предложение, он уже всё забудет. А пока у тебя есть шанс немного побыть с ней наедине. И хотя бы просто поговорить.

Он подошёл ближе и потрепал Хьюгу по макушке. А потом наклонился и едва ощутимо прикоснулся ртом к его губам.

— Не благодари. Мы же настоящие друзья, — сказал Киёши и пошёл к выходу. — И не забудь выключить свет!

Хлопнула входная дверь. На улице зверствовала гроза. Хьюга смотрел на оранжевый баскетбольный мяч и думал, что чего-то не понимает в понятии «настоящая дружба».


End file.
